


Soft Touch

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione knows Ron will be always the best husband of the World.





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to the lovelly rewiewer Robin777.

Happy Birthday, R :D

* * *

"If you are not feeling ready yet, we'll wait. All I want is for you to be feeling good, love. We'll have all the time of the world."  
  
Hermione snuggled in her husband’s arms, feeling so warm and loved. It had been just a couple of weeks since she'd had their first baby, and she'd her appointment with her healer that morning; she'd said that Hermione and Ron could started living their intimate life together as usual again.  
  
She felt so happy, for their Matthew that was doing so well and her own recovery was fast as well. She only had a little scar that Ron said was her sexy tattoo. Only her beloved Ron would call a scar in her belly something sexy!  
  
Her love for him was really unconditional and growing stronger every day, if that was possible.  
  
She felt ready, but a bit apprehensive. She wanted it as much as Ron but her hands trembled when they touched his neck while he kissed her.

  
  
She felt a rush of pride about how caring he was about her behalf.  
  
 _He is amazing. I knew he would react like he does. But I don’t want him thinking I'm afraid, because I’m not. I love him and trust him but I need to tell him how we can do it._  
  
Hermione smiled nervously. "I know, love. I want it like you do. The point is that maybe we just need to be…" She felt her face getting flushed.  
  
Ron winked. "A bit less enthusiastic?"  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "And can we be? I think not."   
  
Both of them laughed. It seemed to break the initial kind of ice that was making them hesitate.  
  
Then Hermione started kissing Ron, who kissed her back and softly lay her down against the mattress. Hermione caressed his back, untucking his shirt from his jeans.  
  
He lifted her sweater and kissed her scar tenderly.  
  
"Have I mentioned you are the most beautiful woman of Magical and Muggle worlds?"  
  
Hermione pushed Ron’s body against hers and let the love roll between them.  
  
Fin

 ~Spider  



End file.
